


The Pyrefell Drabble Hour

by pyrefell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrorfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrefell/pseuds/pyrefell
Summary: *I'll add tags as I goCross-posting drabbles between here and my tumblr (pyrefell). All drabbles are/are going to be 500+ words.HF!Papyrus/Reader - Symbol of Affections"Monsters had, as it turns out, much more intricate meanings for food than you'd thought. Especially when it came to showing affections through food."word count: 1012
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. HT!Sans/Reader - Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if nothing makes sense, it's because i don't know how to write <3  
> reader is gender neutral
> 
> HT!Sans/Reader - Sleep  
> "Sleep had never come easy to him, even before the Famine."  
> word count: 611

Sleep had never come easy to him, even before the Famine. It was always plagued by nightmares of resets and death and he’d often lie awake thinking that it couldn’t possibly get worse. And then, somehow, it did. The worse everything got, the _hungrier_ he got, the less he slept and the less lucid he was. The gaping hole in his head didn’t exactly help there either. He always had to be on watch, on the hunt, for something, anything to eat. Because Papyrus was starving after all. It was the least he could for him.

Even after a year or so on the Surface, nothing had really changed. Their reputation in the Underground carried over to the Surface and had only painted a larger target on their backs. With seemingly the vast majority of humans against them, whether it be through avoidance or outright violence, Sans could never be sure. He always had to be on watch. He still couldn’t afford to sleep, he had to keep them both safe. That was just part of his job as the older brother, right?

The house next to them had been vacant for some amount of years Sans couldn’t and honestly didn’t particularly care enough about to recall. You’d been the only human dumb enough to move in next to the Underground’s infamous Butchers. Sans was sure you had to have been completely desperate to move in there. After your first meeting with the both of them, you’d quickly wormed your way into Papyrus’ heart and part of him was more than glad Papyrus was finally able to make a friend after everything. But, he still had to keep an eye on you, _surely_ you had ulterior motives. Why else would a human be willingly hanging around them of all people? Somewhere between his sleep deprivation and your genuine concern, a gap in the walls he’d put up so long ago had been created. A tiny little gap you’d managed to claw your way through and now here you were, curled up half asleep against his chest. A low rumble thrums through his ribcage at the sight. He brings his hand down to rub your back and you sigh and nuzzle your face against the worn fabric of his shirt.

“tired aren’tcha?” he asks. You hum in response, stretching your arm as far over his chest as you can.

“I could ask you the same thing. Don’t think I ever really see you sleep at all.” You mumble. His hand pauses against your back. He should have known you’d bring that up.

“’n i could say the same to you. y’know it ain’t that easy fer me, treat.” 

“I know, but maybe you could at least try, just this once,” you turn your head to look up at him, “I know it’d make Paps and I happy.” Of course a cruel human like you would use his weak spots against him.

“Plus, I’ll be here to save you from any nightmares,” You grin as he lets out a low laugh. You pause and your face goes soft again, “Please?”

He was still reluctant to admit that he felt the most at ease he’s felt in a long time with you across his chest and the sounds of Papyrus bustling about, doing something downstairs. Maybe, just this once, he could let himself rest. His good socket slides shut and the arm that had been against your back loops around you to pull you closer.

“fine.”

* * *

Papyrus peeks in sometime later, smug and wholly pleased to see his brother finally, finally getting some rest. The both of you should certainly team up again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tublr webzone](https://pyrefell.tumblr.com/)


	2. HF!Papyrus/Reader - Symbol of Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HF!Papyrus/Reader - Symbol of Affections  
> "Monsters had, as it turns out, much more intricate meanings for food than you'd thought. Especially when it came to showing affections through food."  
> word count: 1012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not like this. but i am. poasting. it. lol  
> i think i might re-write this eventually. :pensive:

You were standing at their door again, for what felt like the millionth time this week. Okay, it was only the third, but still. But this time is special.

You'd brought many meals over here since you'd learned how to make food monsters, especially ones without any digestive systems, can eat. At first it had been just to maybe help your new neighbors feel a little bit more comfortable, though now it had become a little tradition to bring something, even something small, over with you. You’d never been much of a cook beforehand but your first encounter had gone well and the favor had been returned for you, encouraging you to continue. That's when you learned more about the actual intricacies of monster food culture.

Monsters had, as it turns out, much more intricate meanings for food than you'd thought. Especially when it came to showing affections through food. This was simultaneously very good and potentially very bad for you. Very good because you're pretty sure if you had to voice your affections, you'd probably just never do it, and very bad because, well, you still have the obvious very real possibility of being rejected. It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't so soft, but hey, hopefully that won't happen?

One of the few ways monsters used to show affection is by making something the source of their affections has wanted but never had, which you were doing for Papyrus. Because you'd developed a giant crush on him. Of course it didn’t seem like much to you, but obviously monsters viewed it differently given their history. Honestly, it had been oddly mortifying having to go to Frisk and Aliza to ask what he might like, maybe something he hasn’t had before? And then it had been infinitely more mortifying when Frisk had excitedly slammed their hands on your counter signing that they knew it and that you were totally obvious. _(Despite all the theatrics, the whole encounter made you glad you’d gone to them and not Sans. He would’ve never let you live it down. Hell, he’d probably write it down so he’d remember to tease you for it.)_ At first, you were completely confused, you didn’t really think you were being that obvious. Sure. you’d probably acted odd when it had been Papyrus who’d answered the door when you’d rang, but if anything you’d figured they would have thought you were just scared of him. You did have a habit of freezing up and being completely unable to form sentences around him sometimes. _(God, did you really have it that bad? Wow. Okay. Maybe you were obvious.)_ If this whole thing went wrong, you’d hoped he wouldn’t think anything of it since you’d brought something specifically for everyone else in the house. You were banking on him thinking you were just clueless to monster culture, especially since the whole food thing was a recent enough development. Even if the amount of effort you went to to make everything look as perfect as possible was totally obvious. You even went and got one of those cake boxes!

The front door opens, breaking you from your runaway train of thought. Papyrus stares down at you through thick-lensed glasses that you’ve always thought were adorable, especially on such a fierce looking monster. He leans down a bit to be closer to your level, which really doesn't make much of a difference because your height difference is still comical either way. You grin a bit shakily at him.

“I made something! Specially for you. I, uh, heard it was something you’d been wanting to try! Um, so I made it for you.” He takes the box when you hold it out with shaky hands. He squints at you for a moment, though you’re not exactly sure if he just can’t see you very well or if he’s suspicious. Carefully, he lifts the lid of the box before freezing.

"Y-YOU, UM..." He's flustered, his skull bright red. He fidgets for a moment before he stands as close to his full height as he can, nearly knocking his skull on the door frame. He holds up a finger.

“H-HOLD ON A MOMENT,” Papyrus darts back inside the house, just barely ducking under the door frame. and closing the door most of the way behind him. You can’t help but think that one of these days he’s gotta end up hitting it, if he hasn’t already. You stand nervously on the porch, completely unsure of how exactly this was going. You can hear the occasional voice, but you’re too wrapped up in your own nerves to hear what they’re saying. The door reopening startles you. Papyrus stands particularly hunched over before he stands tall again, still red-faced and flustered. He thrusts a smaller box into your hands.

“OPEN IT. PLEASE.” You’re pretty sure you already know what it is but you open the lid anyways. You can’t help the grin from forming on your face at the contents of the box. You turn your grin up to Papyrus, hardly paying any mind to the food after a cursory glance.

“I’LL TAKE YOUR EXPRESSION TO MEAN IT’S AN ADEQUATE GIFT?” Papyrus stands wringing his hands, uncharacteristically nervous.

“Yeah, yes, of course!” You stand staring and grinning like an idiot for a moment before he speaks again.

"I SUPPOSE," he starts, his now free hands toying with the ragged scarf around his neck, "I WAS AFRAID THAT PERHAPS, PERHAPS YOU WOULDN'T FEEL THE SAME. I SEE NOW THAT THAT WAS A FOOLISH IDEA." He reaches to take your free hand.

“took ya long enough,” Sans’ voice comes from inside the house. Papyrus whirls around and you peek around him, flushed, to spot Sans standing with both Aliza and Frisk. You assume Papyrus is giving him an absolutely deadly look because Aliza cowers a bit but Frisk and Sans just laugh.

“c’mon boss, even i knew it. and y’know i don’t remember much nowadays.” Papyrus huffs before turning back around to you, taking your hand and leading you inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i become illiterate after i write these so thats why i never proofread them. such a sadness :o(  
> [my tublr webzone](https://pyrefell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
